Mères
by Eldonyx
Summary: Le père disparu est un thème récurrent de la série, mais ce qui m'a toujours frappé est qu'à part une très brève explication de l'histoire de celle d'Esteban, les mères ne sont jamais même mentionnées. Voici donc une petite tentative de remplir les trous...


Note de l'auteur :

Une petite histoire qui mijotait depuis… quatre ans? Cinq? Peut-être plus… Chaque année, je dépassais la fête des Mères et me disais que ce serait pour l'année prochaine.

(Je suis en retard cette année aussi, mais bon. Je me suis dit qu'il serait plus que temps de la publier.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Mères**

Zia ne garde aucun souvenir de sa mère. Elle ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé ni quand; elle ne connaît même pas son nom.

Tout ce qu'elle sait à son sujet, elle l'a appris à travers ses observations, ses déductions et les quelques commentaires ayant échappé aux gens de son village quand elle était petite.

Elle sait, par exemple, que son père a beaucoup souffert de sa disparition, au point où les villageois ne l'ont plus jamais mentionnée, par respect pour la tristesse de leur grand prêtre; au point où son père l'a pratiquement élevée lui-même au lieu de la confier à l'une de ses tantes comme il aurait dû le faire, et que personne n'a eu le cœur de s'y opposer.

Elle sait que c'est d'elle que lui est venu son médaillon.

Elle sait qu'elle était très jolie, d'après ce qu'elle a entendu de l'une de ses tantes un jour, et qu'elle-même lui ressemble.

Elle sait aussi que c'était une femme intelligente et combative, une femme qui ne se laissait dicter sa conduite par personne et qui avait choisi son propre destin. Une femme qui embêtait bien plusieurs des villageois.

Mais il y a tant d'autres choses qu'elle ne sait pas… D'où elle venait, qui était sa famille. Si elle était douée pour la cuisine ou la poterie ou le tissage. Si elle aimait davantage les couchers ou les levers de soleil.

Si elle serait fière de sa fille si elle pouvait la voir maintenant.

Mais évidemment, il est trop tard maintenant; elle n'aura sans doute jamais les réponses. Son père est mort, et elle ne pense pas retourner un jour à Puna – il n'y a plus personne là-bas pour lui donner envie de revenir désormais.

Comme elle regrette de ne pas avoir posé toutes ces questions à l'époque!

Mais elle sait pourquoi elle ne l'a pas fait : elle voyait bien que cela faisait de la peine à son père de se rappeler sa mère et ne voulait pas l'embêter.

Et puis, elle s'était toujours dit qu'elle pourrait bien poser ses questions quand elle serait grande, quand plus de temps se serait écoulé et que son père aurait fini son deuil… elle n'en aura jamais l'occasion maintenant.

Elle ne s'en fait pas trop, pourtant. La vie continue, et sa mère n'a jamais fait partie de la sienne.

XXXXXXX

Esteban s'est souvent demandé comment ce serait d'avoir une maman, comme ces enfants avec qui il allait souvent jouer quand il se faufilait hors des murs du monastère. Avant d'entendre l'histoire du prophète voyageur, il ne lui était pourtant jamais vraiment venu à l'esprit qu'une maman, il en a déjà eu une, que c'était une vraie personne qui a véritablement existé et pas seulement un concept un peu abstrait.

Maintenant, il essaie de ne pas trop y penser.

Il ne sait pas exactement ce qui est arrivé à sa mère, mais à voir la tête de Zia quand elle a entendu l'histoire, il peut l'imaginer, et rien de ce qu'il imagine n'est très réjouissant.

Il a déjà vu une sorcière brûler sur le bûcher, et il ne veut vraiment pas savoir quel est l'équivalent inca.

Alors il refuse d'y penser.

Il ne veut plus savoir.

XXXXXXX

De son père, Tao a hérité son savoir de l'empire de Mu. De sa mère, il a hérité Pichu.

C'était un oisillon quand sa mère l'a ramené à la maison, une petite boule de plumes tremblante avec une patte blessée et, sa mère lui a dit, plus de maman. Tao devait avoir cinq ou six ans, et s'occuper du petit perroquet est devenu leur projet à tous les deux.

L'oisillon a guéri et est resté.

Sa mère est morte moins de deux ans plus tard.

Pichu est tout ce qui lui reste d'elle.

XXXXXXX

Chaque fois que ses pérégrinations le ramènent en Espagne, Mendoza s'oblige à aller visiter sa mère.

Il déteste ces visites, qui ne manquent jamais de lui rappeler exactement _pourquoi_ il a pris la mer à l'âge de treize ans, mais il sait bien qu'il ne se permettra jamais de les laisser tomber : sa mère ne s'en remettrait pas.

Sa mère, qui attend toujours que son père rentre de voyage presque vingt-cinq ans après sa disparition en mer. Qui n'a jamais pu accepter, qui n'a jamais même voulu admettre que son mari ne reviendrait pas.

Qui, dès qu'elle en a l'occasion, ne rate pas une opportunité de tenter de le convaincre de rester, de s'installer, de finalement fonder une famille. De _s'enraciner_.

Lui ne pense qu'à s'enfuir, mais il reste. Quelques jours au moins, le temps de se souvenir que même lui ne peut pas être complètement sans port d'attache.

Lorsqu'il repart, inévitablement, sa mère, espoirs une fois de plus déçus, le maudit. Quand il repassera, dans deux ou trois ans, elle aura tout oublié, mais sur le moment, c'est toujours très douloureux.

Mais rester le détruirait et il le sait.

Et puis un jour, lorsque sa mère l'accueille à la porte, il a trois jeunes gens sur les talons.

Zia la charme tout de suite, élégante demoiselle aux traits exotiques et au port de reine, aux manières raffinées d'une dame de la cour lorsqu'elle le veut bien.

Tao l'offusque et la surprend, bizarre étranger rustre et trop curieux, mais elle s'y fait rapidement.

Et Esteban… Un coup d'œil à Esteban, et elle sourit à son fils.

« Il y a trop longtemps que j'attendais d'être grand-mère. »

Lui s'étouffe et balbutie, pris de court; elle lui rit à la figure.

« La famille est plus que des liens de sang, jeune homme. Et on me dit peut-être folle, mais je ne suis pas encore aveugle. »


End file.
